All the Reasons Why
by blackrockchocolate
Summary: A very short story of all the reasons why Kakashi could have fallen for Naruto.


**Hellooooooo~ Here I am with a tiny little oneshot. It's the story of how Kakashi fell for Naruto, and all of the reasons why. I don't really favor KakashixNaruto, but for some reason I really wanted to write this… Let me know what you think!**

He doesn't remember what drew him toward the boy.

Maybe it was the fact that he was a child. No, not that, but rather… A child in _need._ He was such a needy child, and, knowing him, the one that was always giving…

_You need someone to watch the kid? He's the Jinchuuriki kid, right? … Haahh… I guess so._

Or was he? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Maybe it was because he was so adorable. Coy. In his child-like sense, of course. He was so charismatic, so able to draw people toward him, if only people would believe him that the child was nothing to be afraid of, nothing to shun.

He knew the boy was nothing to fear. If anything, quite the opposite. He was a loud and rambunctious young boy, and even very annoying at times, yes, but that wasn't something he could help. After all, he had inherited it from his mother.

_I'm gonna make them all my friends! Just you watch, Kashi! And you're my first friend!_

Maybe it was because he reminded him so of the fourth.

Everything he did reminded him quite of the fourth, the boy's father. And even as much as he reminded him of the boy's mother, too, the determined attitude was an attribute inherited from both of them. He really was the fourth's boy, and with the way he boasted about becoming Hokage, he was sure of it.

_I'm gonna be Hokage one day, just you watch me!_

Maybe it was because every time he came along crying, tears pouring out of his eyes, he felt the immediate need to comfort him.

He couldn't stand to see him cry. He just couldn't. The instant he noticed a tear coming on, he would make sure none would follow after it. For the times when he wasn't around to comfort him when it first started, he would do his best to stop it where it stood. He just couldn't take the tiny animal noises coming from the boy, the sad faces he would make. He was too cute to let a few tears ruin it. He would scoop the boy into his arms and hold his head close to his chest, sometimes rest it on his shoulder, and cradle him. His soothing voice would utter small words and shush the boy until his tears stopped and a smile showed and the little reckless boy he knew was back.

_Shh… It'll be okay… Yes, I know he's a meanie. I'll beat him up for you._

Maybe it was because he was so easy to please. Now, mind you, he meant in the entertainment department, as far as it goes for a child. And that can extend very far…

Okay, so maybe there was no way to make that sound right at all.

Maybe it was because he _wasn't_ so easy to please, after all. Making the damn kid happy was quite a challenge sometimes, and finding exactly what made him happy in certain moods took a bit of luck. There was a lot that made the kid happy, a lot that made him laugh, but there was also a lot that made him unhappy. He was easily ticked off, so it wasn't that hard to upset him.

Though sometimes all it took to please him was a bowl of Ramen and a piggy-back ride.

_You're taking me to Ichiraku's! Yessss! Thank you so much, Kakashi!_

Maybe it was because the boy was such a good kisser.

The way he would stand on his toes, or sometimes even pull his collar down to force him to bend forward so he could reach his lips. The way his lips were always so soft, never dry. The way he would brush them against his slightly before giving into temptation and sliding his tongue in…

Maybe he just liked kissing too much.

Who kissed who first, though, he wondered?

_Nn, Kakashi…_

Maybe it was because the boy was so touchy.

He would always act like he knew exactly what he wanted, and he always went for everything he said he wanted, but when he went to give it to him, he shied away. He flinched, he pulled away, he blushed that deep shade of pink. He would tell him to slow down, to wait up.

Of course, he didn't know the first thing about him—he just couldn't hold back. He thought it to be one of his better attributes, but the boy often thought different.

_Mm, c'mon, Naruto. You know you like it…_

Maybe it was because the boy took a liking to him first…

Or did he like the boy first?

He just couldn't remember anymore.

It wasn't like it mattered in the end.

_Kashi?_

_Yeah?_

_I… I think I love you._

**There you have it. Haha. I tried to keep a little serious but put some light humor in there. There's **_**implied**_**… unf. So, let me know what you thought about it—whether you loved it or hated it, or anything in between. I would love to hear your opinions!**


End file.
